Memoirs of a Guardian
by Lissa's Guardian
Summary: Tamber thought her life was going to be a pretty normal, boring one. Until she and her best friend were attacked by demons. Now she must learn to protect her friend or watch her die.


Memoirs of a Guardian

I found myself wondering how I had managed to end up here. As far as I could see I was in some kind of forest, though I had no idea how I had gotten here. Last I remembered I was walking home from work and then suddenly there was this strange bright light and the next thing I no I wondering though some forest.

As I continued my walk I realized something else that this wasn't a normal forest. It was to quiet and had this really fowl odor, like rotten meat or something. And I had this strange feeling, like I was in a lot of danger and should get as far away from this place as I can. So that's exactly what I was trying to do, and now at a full speed run.

Interesting enough I quickly learned that running was probably one of the stupidest things I could have done. Cause not only did I manage to step on every single twig that I past, but I also managed to trip and fall and most wonderful of all I somehow got my hair tangled in a branch that was hanging very low.

I immediately started cursing myself and the branch as I tried to detangle myself, which I was finding hard due to my now exhausted lungs which were also cursing me out.

After awhile I finally turned to just simply yanking my hair out and breaking the branch, which would have been fine if I wasn't making more noise then a herd of buffalo.

It was then that I heard it, a low growl that sounded much too throaty and primeval. Of coarse the first thing I do is abandon my hair to look around, again a bad idea.

So lets sum this up, I'm in a forest that I have no clue how I got to, I have a racing heart and burning lungs, I'm stuck to a tree and now I'm facing an all out monster.

This thing was green. That was the first stupid thing that went through my head. Not this thing is over 10 feet tall, not that it had teeth like a croc and claws like a komodo dragon, not that it had horns, four eyes and a tail, and not that it had saliva dripping literally everywhere. Nope all I registered was that it was green.

Now your probably thinking that I'm about to do the one thing that any girl would do if they were in my situation. Which is scream bloody murder and take off like a cheetah, this is not what I did. Instead I stood there in shock.

Now just because I was wasting sweet time didn't mean that the monster was going to. It was already a mere couple feet from me and about to make a killing blow with it huge claws when a black blur suddenly went racing past it. And time seemed to stop. The creature just stood there its arm raise to strike, its eyes on the kill and then it just fell into many tiny pieces. Which I can only describe as absolutely revolting.

As I tried to hold down my lunch another figure began to approach me. This one looked human except for the fact that he had three eyes. I didn't get a chance to take in the rest of his appearance, because I was getting really dizzy, the thing I remember before I blacked out was a strange purple glow.

I woke up on a metal bed in a room that was more or less for some kind of operation. The only thing that seemed off was that it was very badly lit. my head swam for a bit as I came out of my sleeping spell and when I finally had enough sense to focus I realized that I wasn't the only person in the room.

In truth I can't say how many were actually in the room because I was only looking at one of them. It was the guy from earlier and now that I wasn't blacking out I could really see him. At first glance he really looked human, he was a little under medium height, with spiked up black hair and white bangs that weren't really bangs, he was a normal skin tone and seemed to have the right number of arms and legs, the only thing that though off the label human were his eyes. First off he had one right in the middle of his forehead, and it was bigger then a normal eye, it was also a light shad of purple. And then there were his normal eyes, if you could call them that, which were the way they were suppose to be, except that they were a shade of crimson. Have you ever seem a vampire move, where there eyes are like this evil looking red color, well that's how this guys eyes were. The only difference was that this guy didn't look like he was about to devourer me.

"Relax human, everything is going to be fine." He said. I was startled, I hadn't expected him to speak to me and I certainly wouldn't have guessed that he would try to reassure me that things were going to be ok. Then, like before, I saw a purple glow and began to feel myself slipping off to sleep. The last thing I remember was his beautiful face slipping off into shadows.


End file.
